


Summer heat

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100-500 words, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave take advantage of being left alone together on the beach.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 30





	Summer heat

The summer day's heat crept into the night, the air was humid making it feel even worse than it actually was.

The sounds of mosquitoes buzzing, sand crunching, hips moving, were filling the air.

John lets out a whimper of a moan, he bites down on Dave's collar to stifle it.

Dave picks up the pace, pumping his cock in and out of his lover.

John bites down harder, Dave's member filling the entirety of what feels like his body.

This would be so much easier if John's boyfriend wasn't so damn big.

John wanted so badly to cum, not only for the release of pleasure, but also for the promise of popcycles after. It was so hot out, but they couldn't resist the opportunity they had. All of their friends left the beach to hang out under a gazebo by the entrance of the beach once it started to drizzle. John wished it was still raining, it's so hot. All of their friends must still be hanging out and talking wherever they are.

The sand was pressing up against John's back. Dave starts grunting, he's getting close. Dave picks up John's hips, ramming his entire length into John's hole.

When Dave finishes he groans until all of his load is forced against John's spot. John bites down as hard as he can. Dave starts pumping John's cock, grains of sand stuck to his palms, John couldn't care less. John needs more. He's so close to cumming. When John finally, finally cums he cries. Tears foaming in his eyes, cum leaking from his ass.

John and Dave wash each other off in the ocean. They pull up their trunks when they get back on shore. Dave picks up his side bag and his small bottle of lubricant, that was left discarded to the side. The tiny bottle was already empty, but if he didn't pick up his trash John would scold him for it, no matter how tired Egbert is.

John and Dave smile and joke with each other as they walk up to their friends. All of them fall silent when they walk up to the old wooden gazebo. Dave and John don't understand how any of them picked up on what just happened between them. Did Dave miss a spot when he washed off John's stomach? Dave looked down at John's bottoms when he notices... John is wearing his swim trunks. 

Everyone bursts into laughter when Dave buries his face in his hands.


End file.
